


Read description.

by LenaOxton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaOxton/pseuds/LenaOxton
Summary: This was discontinued/removed, I'm only keeping it here for the 600+ hits it has, if you see this scarlet, I'm truly sorry, I was going to give credit and basically put it into a more grammarically correct way, I'm truly sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say this was made by someone else (https://m.fanfiction.net/u/5766550/) and that there's spelling and grammar problems and I'm too tired to edit. Anyways thanks for reading.

Read Description/summary


	2. Chapter 2

Read Description/summary


End file.
